<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by tinknevertalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157296">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks'>tinknevertalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola brings Helen some tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: Care. Was going to try and make the fluffy prompt angsty but didn't have the energy or wherewithal to do so. So fluff came out. Unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikola walked through the library, mindful of the clatter his teacup could make with each step he took. Helen, for some unknown reason, decided to hide herself away from everyone and he'd drawn the short straw to find her.</p><p>
  <i>("Hey Tesla, you know where Magnus is?" Will asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Damn."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I can find her though." Nikola grinned, and Will took a step back, trying vainly not to grimace.)</i>
</p><p>"The things we do for love," he muttered, drawing a ladder to him like a Jedi missing their lightsaber (and boy did Nikola regret watching those movies with Alice, watching her little face fall when she realised her fantastic uncle Nikola could not make a real lightsaber), clambering up the rungs one handed. This nook was perfect, but so damned awkward to get to when laden with anything. “When you’re hiding here you scare the children. They’re rudderless without you.”</p><p>"They're fine without me for a day," came her quiet response.</p><p>"But am I? I could be out there, being a bad influence," he cajoled, finally on the little landing where Helen's nook was hidden. If he didn't know where to look he would've missed her entirely. "I could tell your wolf cubs how to build a better death ray--" she laughed, he grinned, "-- or build the youngest pup a ray gun." He leant against a bookcase, holding her tea, drinking her in. Artificial sunlight poured through the window, highlighting her pale face and red rimmed eyes.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare," she replied, taking the cup and saucer from him. Her demeanour softened slightly.</p><p>"Wouldn't I?" he asked, winking when Helen finally looked up. That made her laugh, and with a tap to the place by her knees, she waited for him to join her. Beside her, between her other knee and the window, was an old, leather bound journal. "Catching up on some reading?"</p><p>Helen paused a moment, as if weighing her words. "Catching up on old memories." Looking at the cup in her hand, she added, "Today is Father's birthday."</p><p>Whatever Nikola was thinking of saying decided to stick in his lungs instead. His hand landed feather soft on her thigh. "Is that why you're hiding here?"</p><p>"Oh heavens, no," she replied. Leaning forward, she explained, "Alice is learning to hunt and I'm the prey."</p><p>Quirking his eyebrow and making a show of licking the underside of his teeth, he leant in near to her face. "Can I join you?"</p><p>Bestowing a quick peck of a kiss on his nose, Helen shook her head. "You have a weather generator to fix."</p><p>"Spoilsport."</p><p>Nodding, she relaxed back into her nook. "You could always finish your work and join me later," she said, faux offhand as she grabbed the old journal.</p><p>For not the first time in his immortal life, Nikola was eminently glad he had super speed and could fix things <i>fast</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>